A day of Ski Free
by myname
Summary: Actually written by The Evil Koala, but he isn't a member, so I'm posting it for him. I'm not sure whether it should be PG or G, but was leaning towards G


This was actually written by The Evil Koala, I'm just posting it for him.  
  
The Evil Koala hasn't played Ski Free, he has just read the fanfics I've shown him, So it may not be completely accurate. He's using the name Mel, from A Tale of Two Yetis and from I'm a Yetti Doodle Dandy. (Uncut! [Besides a few spelling errors and grammar mistakes])  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ski Free, nor does The Evil Koala. I think microsoft does, and I thank them for the F key which makes it possible to get by the Yeti.  
  
"Ahh... another perfect day and time to go skiing!" Mel exclaimed as he got out of bed. "Hey, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY BODY?!? I'm 2D, I'm pixilated, and I have a 2D ski suit on!!! ......... Oh, well, I guess I was meant for this, I'll go outside and be the laughing stock of the day."  
  
So Mel went outside ad discovered that he was not where he believed. He was in a place he had only seen on a game. He had only seen this place in Ski Free. "Wow," he thought. Then a thought struck him. "Holy heck, I'm inside Ski Free! AWESOME!" he shouted, "Alright, time to tackle that mountain."  
  
Mel got onto the 2D ski lift, where there were a lot of other pixilated 2D people. "Hey dude, how's it hangin?" one of them shouted to Mel. "I've never been better in all my life!" Mel said. He was at the top of this mountain ready for some extreme skiing. So Mel started down. "Hey, what if the trees catch on fire here like they do in my game?" he thought. So he crashed into a big pine tree. WHAM. Then there was a "woosh". The tree caught on fire! "SWEET!" Mel cried! "This is so dang awesome!!" So he kept on crashing into trees. After the 16\super th\nosupersub tree, Mel's head began to bleed. "Crap, that hurts!" Mel shouted. So then, he found himself back at the top, all healed. "Yep, this is the real Ski Free," Mel thought. So he started down the mountain again. This time, he was going to try to race down the mountain and beat the record speed. 5 MPH. 10. 15. 20. Faster and faster he went, snow flying in his face. 25. 30. "C'mon the fastest speed is 31," Mel grunted. 30.1. 30.5 30.9... WHAM. He just hit a brick wall at 30.9 MPH. "OUCH," he grunted again. "So dang close." He was back at the top. "This time, I'm going to make it." So, Mel pushed off a tree this time and got a head start. 5, 10, 15, 20. 22, 23. 35, 26. 28, 29, 30. \fs26 32!! "YES!! I made it. I ma" WHAM. "That good for nothing daggone brick wall!" Then, he was at the top, again. "Oh, well. I beat the top speed record. This time, I'll try to get to the bottom of the mountain." So Mel goes off again. But this time, he went on another side of the mountain. "Hey, I like this side a lot better than the one back there," Mel exclaims. Just then, a big black scottish terrier somes and pees on Mel as he was flying past. "OH CRAP!" Mel thought. "My skin is now brown instead of white. But that's not the worst of it. Punk snowboarders ahead!" Just then, one of them exclaims, "Hey, Buddhist, what's with the smell?" "Dolts," Mel thought, "All of 'em. Just wait until... OH DANG..." It was the same dog that peed on Mel a while ago. "Stupid dog. OH..." For the dog just peed on Mel again! "What are the punk snowboarders going to call me now, an Indian?" It was true; He was almost dark brown now. "That dog's got a bladder problem or somethin..." So Mel started off again. He caught some trees on fire, ran over punk snowboarders, and got a bunch of points on the rainbow jumps. "Now this is skiing," Mel thought. Then, "OHH CRAP," Mel thought. That crappy dog was there, AGAIN! And SPLAT, Mel just got peed on for the third time. "That's it, I'm going to kill that puppet of evil." So Mel flattened it with his stinky skis. Now, Mel smelled unreal and was about dirt brown. But, after running over more snowboarders, he was having fun again. But then... A YETTI!! "Oh boy," Mel thought, "A yetti, and he's going to eat me, and I'm gonna go all the way to the top of the hill, again." The yetti attacked but Mel dodged. The Yetti attacked again, and this time, it got Mel. So the Yetti ate Mel, and it was happy.  
  
Meanwhile, Mel had just gotten eaten by a Yetti. And then he was back home, in bed, 3D again with no ski suit. "That was the best time I have ever had in my life!" Mel thought. "Now, what should I do now?" He thought for a minute, and then said, "I'm gonna go play myself a little Ski Free!!" 


End file.
